Paddy chou sale clebs
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Ou "Les malheurs de Padfoot". Les Maraudeurs sont fous, tout le monde le sait. Sirius Black est certainement le plus atteint d'entre eux. Mais quand sa forme canine s'y met, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? 6e OS : Le chien du Père Noël.
1. Ping pong canin

_Ping-pong canin_

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici le premier OS d'un tout nouveau recueil appelé très poétiquement "Paddy-chou-sale-clebs". Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, c'est le nom de ma deuxième personnalité et accessoirement ma conscience (j'ai à ce jour, près de 6 ou 7 personnalités différentes). Ce recueil sera, vous vous en doutez, très con, particulièrement débile et pas du tout sérieux. (Comment ça, c'est des synonymes ?). Niveau update, euh...je sais pas s'il y aura souvent de nouveaux OS, tout dépend de mon inspiration. Mille mercis à ma Babsounette adorée pour être ma muse en ce qui concerne notre Padfoot adoré !

Disclaimer : Ni Padfoot ni les Maraudeurs ni Poudlard ni tout l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. En revanche, Paddy-chou-sale-clebs m'appartient bel et bien !

- - - - - - - -

Un cerf et un rat fixaient, médusés, la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux.

Bon, d'accord, sous forme humaine, Prongs avait un gros trouble de la vue...mais sous forme de cerf, il ne devait pas porter de lunettes, merci bien !

Et puis...Wormtail voyait comme lui, hein ? Pas qu'il sache grand-chose de la vue des rats, en fait.

Mais non, là, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il hallucinait, tout bonnement.

_Waf ! Waf !_ lançait un gros chien noir, comme un cri victorieux.

Bon, le _waf waf_ était quelque peu étouffé par ce que ledit cabot tenait dans la gueule, mais on va faire comme si son _waf waf_ était clair et net, si vous voulez bien.

En face de lui, champion marauderien en titre, le challenger, le...euh, pardon, j'oubliais, on est pas dans un vrai match.

Un match de quoi, vous me demandez ?

Bah de ping-pong canin, bien évidemment !

Bon, c'était un concept tout récent, complètement innovateur et sorti tout droit de...de quoi en fait, déjà ? Ah oui, d'un délire très éthylique. Bref, c'était typiquement marauderien.

Faîtes confiance à Sirius Black pour trouver amusante l'idée de faire du ping-pong avec un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune. L'argument était : _bah quoi, Moony en a peut-être marre de courir dans la forêt et d'hurler à la lune...faut bien explorer de nouveaux terrains !_

James n'avait pas pris la déclaration au sérieux, bien sûr. En fait, il ne s'en rappelait même pas, jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, quand Sirius avait transformé un malheureux bout de bois déchiqueté par les soins de Moony en une table de ping-pong.

Comment Sirius avait réussi à persuader le loup de jouer avec lui au ping-pong restait un mystère total. Peut-être que le loup avait un côté caché de pongiste passionné.

Toujours est-il que sous les yeux éberlués de deux animagi cerf et rat se déroulait une partie de ping-pong entre un loup-garou et un Sirius Black transformé en gros chien noir de la taille d'un ours.

Se tenant d'une manière instable et étrange sur leurs deux pattes arrière, les deux canidés se livraient une bataille féroce.

Les raquettes en gueule, la balle voyageait à la vitesse de la lumière – bon, pas encore mais...presque ? – passant du chien au loup, du loup au chien, du chien au mur, du mur au loup, du loup aux bois du cerf, des bois du cerf au...bref, jeu interactif garanti.

Les yeux jaunes concentrés sur la balle, le loup laissa échapper un grognement sonore à l'intention de son rival.

_Waf waf !_ une nouvelle fois, ce qui, en traduction canine voulait dire : _et alors, on est mauvais perdant, Lupin ?_

Le grognement en réponse voulait dire : _cours toujours, Black._

(Merveilleuse cette traduction, n'est-ce pas ? On s'étonne toujours des progrès de la technologie)

Et en effet, Black courra.

Les murs résonnaient des aboiements, hurlements, grognements et grondements des deux canidés. Canidés qui courraient après la balle, non pas pour la prendre dans la gueule comme tout bon et très commun chienchien le ferait. Non, eux ils frappaient la balle avec une raquette de ping-pong.

Au bout des quatre manches, Moony fut déclaré vainqueur. Le loup laissa échapper un grognement satisfait, tandis que, les pattes avant posées royalement sur la table, il fixait son adversaire avec comme un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Si tant est qu'un loup peut sourire.

N'acceptant pas la défaite, le chien voulut rejouer.

Le jeu dura toute la nuit.

Au final, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait gagné, à leur grand dépit.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand un Remus Lupin sous forme humaine se réveilla à l'infirmerie, il fut surpris de voir Sirius jouer avec une petite balle de ping-pong sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Un grand sourire lui répondit et avant que les dents d'une blancheur éclatante (Black était une pub vivante pour dentifrice) ne puissent laisser passer quelque son que ce soit, une autre voix se fit entendre.

« Alors ça...c'était la nuit la plus bizarre de ma vie. »

Tournant la tête très doucement vers le propriétaire de ladite voix, James Potter, Remus leva un sourcil interrogateur, souhaitant qu'on l'éclaire sur cette remarque plus qu'énigmatique.

« Toi et Padfoot, vous avez joué au ping-pong. Au _ping-pong !_ »

L'autre sourcil vint rejoindre son jumeau en une expression de surprise.

« Et qui a gagné ? »

La mâchoire de Prongs manqua de se décrocher.

« Pas de gagnant, vous étiez à égalité. » répondit Peter, un peu en retrait.

Remus fit la moue. « La prochaine fois, je te bats, Pad. »

Retour du sourire Colgate. « On verra ça, Mr. Moony, on verra ça. »

Remis du choc et pris d'une soudaine inspiration, James lança un _accio balle!_ en direction des mains de Sirius. Tout sagement, la petite sphère blanche prit place entre ses doigts, comme un animal obéissant. Sans faire attention au _hey!_ outré de son meilleur ami, il la lança à Wormtail. Comprenant sans difficulté le jeu, celui-ci la lança au loup-garou alité.

« Alors Paddy, elle est où la baballe ? Hein, elle est où la baballe ? » fit en riant James, recevant la balle tandis que son meilleur ami fixait la petite boule, les yeux attentifs, sa concentration toute focalisée sur la sphère.

Aucune surprise donc à ce que Sirius se transforme et se jette sur James pour récupérer la balle avec un grognement frustré.

Ecrasé sous le poids du chien-ours énorme qui venait de lui tomber dessus, James rendit les armes.

Avec un _waf!_ victorieux, le chien se releva, balançant joyeusement la queue et atterrit sur le lit du loup-garou pour lâcher la balle dégoulinante de salive canine entre ses mains. La grimace dégoûtée ne fut pas au goût du chien qui entreprit de lécher consciencieusement le visage du loup-garou, le couvrant copieusement de bave.

Hmm, quel merveilleux réveil, n'est-ce pas ?

Couvert de bave de chien, à moitié écrasé par le toutou énorme qui avait décidé que ses jambes et son torse étaient très confortables, Remus fixait désespérément James, suppliant et criant silencieusement_ à l'aide, délivre-moi de ce maudit clebs !_

Le clébard reprit finalement forme humaine, toujours souriant et toujours assis sur le malheureux Remus, qui aurait presque préféré que son ami reste sous forme animale.

Il était moins lourd alors.

« Hey, j'y pense ! » Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le _« parce que tu sais penser, toi ? »_ moqueur de James. « La prochaine fois, on pourra utiliser Wormtail comme balle ? »

* * *

**Et oui, c'est rare de me retrouver pour quelque chose qui n'est PAS un slash SBRL et qui n'est PAS déprimant, hm ? Ca ne peut pas faire de tort, non plus. Quand je pense que ce truc débile est parti d'une conversation très sérieuse au départ...m'enfin...dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir !**

**Sorn**


	2. Vous avez dit chaise vecheux ?

_Vous avez dit chaise-vecheux ?_

Disclaimer : Ni Padfoot ni les Maraudeurs ni Poudlard ni tout l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. Le titre vient de Babs. Une chanson citée très rapidement est _Fan_, de Pascal Obispo. En revanche, Paddy-chou-sale-clebs m'appartient bel et bien !

- - - - - - - -

Ça avait commencé de manière tout à fait débile, comme d'habitude.

En fait...non, ça avait presque commencé innocemment.

Enfin, aussi innocemment qu'on le peut avec les Maraudeurs.

Bon, non, honnêtement, c'était...complètement débile.

Qu'est-ce que Remus avait trouvé de mieux à faire à six heures du mat' un samedi matin alors que tout Poudlard dormait ?

Bah il promenait aux bords du lac.

Taré le Lupin ? Ouais. Et pas qu'un peu.

Essayez de faire rentrer du bon sens dans sa tête. Ça sortira tout de suite par l'autre oreille. Quand on pense que tout le monde croît Remus tout gentil, tout raisonnable, tout mignon...haha, et bah non, vous pouvez pas plus vous gourer.

Bref. Retournons à nos oignons. Ou c'est moutons ? Bref, à nos loups, ça correspondra peut-être un peu mieux.

Ou plutôt, non, retenez canidés. Voilà, c'est ça, canidés.

Pourquoi canidés ? Ben, parce que...

Parce que ce crétin de Padfoot avait décidé de le rejoindre, tiens.

La folie est peut-être une maladie contagieuse uniquement chez les chiens et les loups-garous. Peut-être.

La vache folle ? Oubliez, c'est rien que du vent.

La vache a juste une partie de gène canin dans son génome, c'est tout simple.

Ne me demandez pas de vous prouvez leur ressemblance, vous avez qu'à regarder par vous-mêmes ! Raah, faut qu'on vous mâche tout le boulot, hein ?

Bon, on a quand même vachement dévié du sujet de départ...Attention, on y retourneeeeee !

Voilà le décor. Lac de Poudlard et son calamar géant qui était pour le moment plutôt assoupi. Au contraire des deux canidés dont un sous forme humaine, qui se baladaient par là.

Et...*ajustement des jumelles* mais attendez, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

...

Observons une minute de silence pour l'esprit de Sirius Black. Il vient définitivement de quitter notre monde.

A l'heure actuelle, la forme canine du sieur Black se mettait à courir autour du lac. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ?

Ajustez vos jumelles. Suivez attentivement du regard le gros chien noir. Ensuite, retournez votre attention vers Remus. Puis retournez au chien. Et enfin, dézoomez pour englober toute la scène du regard.

Vous avez saisi ? Non ? Mais putain, vous êtes cons !

Vous avez pas remarqué le « va chercher ! » de Remus ? Le bâton qu'il fait léviter d'un bout à l'autre du lac, pour occuper ce cher Padfoot ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, y'a pas l'option son sur les jumelles. Rah mais c'est une honte.

Bref. Padfoot faisait le tour du lac pour courir après un bâton volant. C'est con un chien.

Malheureusement pour lui...Remus, suite au mouvement malencontreux d'un oiseau, eut une microseconde d'inattention. Suffisante pour lui faire lâcher le bâton et le bout de bois retomba...directement dans le lac.

Que fit Padfoot à votre avis ? Bah il sauta dans l'eau pour aller le chercher, évidemment.

Quand je vous disais que l'esprit de Sirius Black avait quitté ce monde...c'était pas des blagues.

Mais...mais...mais attendez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mais mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Même Remus avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Padfoot faisait de la nage synchronisée.

Ne me demandez pas d'expliquer comment c'est possible ou comment il fait ça. Il fait de la nage synchronisée, un point c'est tout. Il manque plus que le maillot à paillettes pour chien et ce sera la totale.

Une seconde de silence pour...ce qu'on peut assimiler au simulacre de l'esprit de Padfoot.

Après moult acrobaties, Padfoot consentit enfin à sortir de l'eau. Et bien sûr, comme tout bon chien qu'il se doit, il aspergea Remus d'eau. Du coup, nous avons deux canidés trempés pour le prix d'un. Un sous forme humaine, passablement de mauvaise humeur, et l'autre, tirant joyeusement la langue, comme tout bon chien le fait quand il se fout de votre gueule.

Parfum _Chien Mouillé_. Irrésistible. Ça vous rend sexy comme pas possible. Tout le monde tombe comme des mouches à vos pieds.

Padfoot refusa de reprendre forme humaine, bien entendu. Faire face à un Remus trempé et pas content à sept heures du matin, quand on est en hiver et qu'il gèle...et bah c'est pas une bonne idée.

Avec un bruit très joli de succion qui ressemblait à _scrouich scrouich_ quand ses chaussures entraient en contact avec le sol et laissant des traînées d'eau et plein de poils de chien noir sur leur sillage, Remus pria pour que Rusard ne soit pas un lève-tôt.

Bizarrement, ses prières furent exaucées.

Leur entrée au dortoir ne passa cependant pas aussi inaperçue.

Prongs, trop réveillé pour son propre bien un samedi matin aux aurores – si si, il faut le rappeler, ça relève du miracle, la forme animale de Prongs aurait dû être une marmotte (ça aurait plu à Remus, n'empêche. Des tonnes de chocolat dans du papier alu !) – et un Wormtail...bah qui l'était tout autant.

On est fan ou on ne l'est pas, hein. _Si j'existe, j'existe C'est d'être fan, c'est d'être fan Si j'existe, ma vie, c'est d'être_...euh. Pardon. Excusez ce moment d'égarement.

Bref, ter. Et ouais, je tiens les comptes ! Enfin. Voilà. Hm.

Padfoot et Remus, c'était là qu'on était. Padfoot et Remus trempés, qui viennent d'entrer dans le dortoir. Avec un James et un Peter très réveillés et...une lueur pas rassurante dans les yeux.

« Et alors, on va se faire une petite baignade sans nous prévenir ? » fit James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Remus haussa les épaules et lança un sort de séchage. Il sentait toujours le chien mouillé mais tant pis.

« Padfoot m'a suivi, c'est pas ma faute. »

« Et pourquoi vous êtes trempés ? »

« Il est tombé dans l'eau et a fait de la nage synchronisée. En s'ébrouant, quand il est sorti, il m'a trempé. »

James hocha la tête, comme si c'était tout à fait normal que son meilleur ami fasse de la nage synchronisée sous forme animale.

Quand on est Maraudeur, plus rien ne vous surprend.

« Les gars ? J'ai une super idée. »

Oulà, la lueur dans les yeux de James faisait carrément peur, là. Tous aux abris !

Et Remus, toujours aussi flegmatique, ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil devant le danger ambulant que représentait Potter Junior.

« Dis toujours. »

« Vous avez jamais voulu tester un chaise-vecheux ? »

« Un chaise-vecheux ? » répéta Peter, pas très sûr d'avoir compris.

« Il veut dire un sèche-cheveux. » précisa Remus, pour le bien du rat. Son sourcil se leva un peu plus haut. « Depuis quand tu sais ce que c'est un sèche-cheveux, toi ? »

« Et bien Lily... »

« Ok, ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! » coupa précipitamment Remus, sachant pertinemment à quel point il était dangereux de lancer James sur le sujet "Lily-la-femme-de-ma-vie-même-si-elle-ne-le-sait-pas-encore".

James fit la moue, mais se rattrapa bien vite.

« Je m'en suis procuré un ! Et avec tous les accessoires qu'il faut ! »

Sous les yeux médusés et horrifiés de Peter et Remus – Sirius était trop...canin pour piger quoique ce soit – James déballa brosses, peignes, bigoudis, élastiques, pinces, broches, lisseur et bien sûr, l'indispensable chaise-ve...euh, pardon, sèche-cheveux.

Devant un Padfoot qui ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'on lui voulait, James se plaça, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Toujours partant pour une nouvelle blague et des nouvelles expériences, hein, Paddy ? »

_Waf waf ! _affirmatif.

C'est con un chien. Encore plus si ledit chien est un humain pas très réfléchi en temps normal.

Quand James appuya sur le bouton power, tenant le sèche-cheveux comme un bazooka prêt à exploser à n'importe quel instant, tendu vers son meilleur ami et qu'il ne se passa rien, il fut très déçu.

« Beuh alors, pourquoi ça marche pas ? »

« Parce qu'il faut de l'électricité, Jay. » répondit patiemment Remus, un fin sourire aux lèvres, la petite étincelle marauderienne – hey, c'est contagieux ce truc ! – dans les yeux.

« Oh bah si ce n'est que ça. »

Et un p'tit coup de baguette magique, bye bye la prise électrique, bonjour le sèche-cheveux qui marche à la magie.

Ahh la technologie, de nos jours.

Et c'est ainsi que Padfoot se retrouva avec ce qui pouvait passer pour une crinière de lion, mais en noir et en poils de chien, quand James eut trouvé que la puissance maximale n'était pas assez maximale à son goût.

A ce moment-là, Padfoot commença enfin à piger ce qu'on lui voulait. Et il commença à craindre pour sa vie. Et son sex-appeal.

Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Que se passe-t-il quand vous donnez plein d'ustensiles de coiffure à trois Maraudeurs qui s'acharnent sur un pauvre clebs ?

Ledit clebs avec des bigoudis roses sur le côté gauche – gracieuseté de Remus – un pelage et une mèche toute lisse – œuvre de James – sur le côté droit, et un petit nœud rouge au bout de la queue, gentiment noué par Peter.

C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouva avec un chien à la coupe banane – le côté mi-crollé mi-mèche emo détonnait trop – au pelage joliment ondulé d'un côté, tout lisse, noir et brillant de l'autre. Sans oublier quelques tresses par-ci par-là et le magnifique nœud au bout de sa queue.

Une photo immortalisa l'instant. Elle devait rester la plus grande honte de Sirius Black à tout jamais.

Et bien sûr, James, Peter et Remus ne se gênaient pas pour la ressortir à la moindre occasion.

* * *

**Toujours aussi con, toujours aussi moi (ou plutôt devrais-je dire toujours aussi _nous_ ?), voici déjà le deuxième OS de Paddy-chou-sale-clebs ! L'idée du Padfoot torturé au sèche-cheveux vient de...moi, je crois, la nage synchronisée est de Babs et les tours du lac sont de ma bleeding. Ahh, travail d'équipe quand tu nous tiens !**

**En espérant vous avoir fait un peu rire ou au moins passé un bon moment x)**

**Sorn**


	3. La magie de Noël

_La magie de Noël_

Disclaimer : Ni Padfoot ni les Maraudeurs ni Poudlard ni tout l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. "Petit Merlin Nowell" (copyright ME) a été inspiré de "Petit Papa Noël", chanson interprétée par Tino Rossi. En revanche, Paddy-chou-sale-clebs m'appartient bel et bien !

Warning : Très très très léger sous-entendus humoristiques de SBRL. Rien de sérieux et pas méchant pour un sou.

- - - - - - - - - -

_« Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts_

_Que j'aime ta verdure !_

_Quand par l'hiver, bois et guérets_

_Sont dépouillés de leurs attraits_

_Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts_

_Tu gardes ta parure ! »_

C'était cela qu'entonnait à pleins poumons un James Potter aux lunettes embuées, au nez rougi, le visage à moitié caché par un bonnet et l'autre partie encore intacte par une grosse écharpe rouge et or – ne me demandez pas_ comment_ il arrive à chanter alors qu'il se fait presque étouffer, cela reste un mystère pottérien – plus affalé qu'appuyé sur un pauvre Peter qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien fait pour mériter ce sort peu enviable que de servir de coussin à un Prongs très joyeux.

Par joyeux j'entends qu'il s'est servi une bonne rasade de Whisky Pur-Feu, bien entendu. Au cas où vous croiriez vraiment qu'il était joyeux à cause de l'esprit familial de Noël.

Quoiqu'en fait...il était aussi atteint par le syndrome de la Christmassite aiguë. Maladie qui dure à peu près tout le mois de décembre et une bonne partie du mois de janvier, qui vous voie vous engraisser de chocolats, friandises et autres mets gourmands, participer à des repas familiaux, réunions de proches et autres innombrables et _bien sûr_ à entonner les chants traditionnels.

Oh, j'en oubliais presque le must ultime du classique : la décoration du sapin de Noël !

C'était justement plus ou moins à ça qu'était occupé Potter. Enfin, pas exactement. Disons qu'il était présentement en train de décorer un sapin pas encore déraciné. Il avait décidé que ce serait son sapin à lui et qu'il était trop cruel de le tirer de terre.

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour le déraciner. Mais _chut !_ Potter est tout puissant, bien sûr qu'il sait tout faire, il a juste eu une âme très écologiste d'un coup, rien d'autre. Si, si, promis.

Donc, notre Potter national faisait donc voleter de-ci, de-là des décorations de plus ou moins mauvais goût – un des anges ressemblait plus à un troll unijambiste couvert d'un donut doré qu'autre chose – et d'une façon pas très équilibrée ni très droite. Si le pauvre sapin avait pu parler, il aurait hurlé au supplice. Vraiment, Potter était d'une nullité sans précédent pour la décoration de sapin...il devrait se plaindre à la SPSNM. Qu'est-ce que ça ? La Société de Protection des Sapins de Noël Maltraités, bien entendu !

Eeeeet oui, même les sapins ont droit à leur protection ! Ils se font massacrer dès que décembre arrive, c'est bien leur droit d'avoir...des droits, justement ! Les pauvres.

Bref, trêve de bavardage sur ce pauvre sapin – il ne sait pas parler de toute façon...à moins qu'un sorcier habile ne parvienne à lui donner don de parole – et concentrons-nous plutôt sur James.

Comme cité plus haut, il décore un sapin pas déraciné et à moitié bourré. Lui qui est bourré, pas le sapin, hein. Manquerait plus qu'on l'arrose de Whisky Pur-Feu. Vous croyez que ça peut hoqueter un épicéa ?

Des fées voletaient ci et là, éclairant et accompagnant Prongs dans son chant plutôt criard. Non, décidément, ce pauvre garçon n'avait aucun don pour le chant.

Paix aux oreilles de Peter Pettigrow qui ont rejoint le Ciel en ce 24 décembre 1976.

« James ? »

_« Joli sapin, comme ils sont douuuuux Et tes bonbons et tes joujouuuuuux ! »_

« Oui, oui, c'est très bien mais euh...ils sont où Moony et Padfoot ? »

_« Toi que Noël planta chez nouuuuuus »_

« James...TA GUEULE ! »

Ce qui eut pour effet de, justement, fermer la gueule de James. Ahh, net progrès ! Vous pouvez tirer les boules Quiès.

« Uh ? »

James Potter n'avait apparemment que peu apprécié se faire couper dans son élan artistique. Que voulez-vous, le talent n'est plus reconnu de nos jours !

Et c'est donc vexé, un peu éberlué, louchant de travers – pas qu'on puisse loucher de façon droite, en fait – et la baguette en l'air qu'il lança un regard qui se voulait interrogateur vers Peter.

Peter qui détourna les yeux de Prongs. La déchéance de son idole n'est jamais plaisante à voir.

« Paddy et Moooooony ? Bah y sont su' l'lac, pourquoiii ? »

« Sur le lac ?! »

« Ouais. Y's roulent ed'patins. »

« QUOI ?! »

Et à Peter de très vite tourner le regard vers ledit lac. Pour voir deux formes, certes, mais beaucoup trop éloignées pour l'activité du roulage de patins. Fallait un minimum de proximité quoi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi ! » lança Pettigrow, visiblement peu enclin à l'humour douteux de Potter Junior.

« Bah quoooi ? Y roulent, naaan ? Et y sont en patins. Dooooonc y's roulent ed'patins. »

« On dit plus communément qu'ils font du patin à glace, James. »

« Pareiiiiiiiil ! »

Décidant que dire à Prongs que non, rouler _en_ patin et rouler _un_ patin n'était _pas_ la même chose et que faire entrer cette notion grammaticale dans le cerveau très épais du cervidé était de toute façon peine perdue, il ne fit que reporter son regard sur le lac, tandis qu'à ses côtés, James entamait un nouveau chant de Noël.

_« Petit Merlin Nowell Quand tu descendraaaaaaas du ciel Avec des fizwizbiz par millieeeeers N'oublie pas mon oreilleeeeeer. »_

Vous pouvez remettre les boules Quiès. C'est même conseillé.

Retournons donc à nos Moony et Padfoot.

Qui ne se roulaient pas _des _patins, mais roulaient _en_ patins. Je tiens à préciser la différence. Même si en fait, ils ne roulent pas en patins mais font du patin à glace.

Bref, eux, donc.

Vous allez me dire que la scène était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. C'est l'euphorie de Noël, tout le monde est beau, tout le monde est gentil et vous entendez _We wish you a Merry Christmas_ à chaque recoin de couloir. Oui, bon. Ça, c'est normal. On fera abstraction des fantômes, crapauds chanteurs et autres. Ça aussi, c'est normal à Poudlard.

Oui, mais un chien qui fait du patin à glace, ça, ça sort un peu de l'ordinaire. Ouais, même pour Poudlard.

Pour les Maraudeurs ? Oh, non, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Après l'épisode de la nage synchronisée, Padfoot s'était découvert une âme d'artiste et vouait un amour tout particulier au lac et ses environs. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question.

Notre Padfoot national avait donc quatre patins à glace pour chien aux pattes. Modèle dernier cri, d'un rouge brillant avec des petits dessins verts qui faisaient vaguement penser à des sapins et des lutins à l'œil mauvais. Pour un peu, on aurait presque dit des lutins psychopathes.

Et notre chien-ours favori faisait donc du patinage artistique.

Pirouettes, sauts, retournements, spirales, fentes, arabesques,...Paddy essayait de tout et se révélait presque virtuose – pour un chien, s'entend –, sous l'œil amusé de Remus.

Quand je vous dis que quand on est un Maraudeur...on s'habitue à tout.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs heures à geler dehors, James finit par dessoûler, Remus attrapa des crampes, Peter eût l'épaule presque démontée et Sirius commença à fatiguer.

Ils rentrèrent tous donc au château et fin de l'histoire.

Vraiment ?

Naaah, bien sûr. J'vous ai eu ?

Bah, vous savez tous bien qu'à Noël il y a le traditionnel gui sous lequel on ne veut absolument pas être coincé avec le mec ou la nana trop moche qui vous colle aux basques parce que lui/elle est intéressé(e) par vous mais vous pas du tout.

Le rapport ?

Le problème, c'est qu'à Poudlard, le gui était enchanté de telle sorte à ce que les deux personnes qui se trouvaient malencontreusement dessous ne pourraient sortir du sortilège qu'à moins de s'embrasser. Problématique dans certains cas mais parfois ce petit procédé donnait naissance à d'étonnants nouveaux couples.

C'est ça, la magie de Noël !

Vous devinez ce qu'il se passe ? Non ? Roooh, pourtant c'est facile !

Remus, passant premier, se retrouva bien entendu bloqué sous le gui de façon simultanée avec...Sirius.

Ha le dilemme.

Et bien, vous connaissez bien la solution à ce sort, n'est-ce pas ? Faut un baiser sous le gui.

Et Remus et Sirius, bloqués comme ils étaient, étaient bien obligés de s'embrasser. Ce qu'ils firent, d'une façon un peu spectaculaire et sous l'œil médusé de plusieurs élèves.

Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sous l'étreinte plutôt écrasante de Sirius, Remus se devait bien entendu de serrer l'animagus fort contre lui. C'était plutôt...violent et surprenant, comme embrassade.

Oh, faut-il préciser que Sirius était toujours sous forme canine ?

Vu la tête de Remus, juste un peu après le baiser...l'haleine et la bave de chien n'étaient vraiment pas de son goût.

Qu'on y regarde à deux fois avant de dire que Sirius Black était le type qui embrassait le mieux dans tout Poudlard !

* * *

**Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'introduire ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule soupçon de SBRL...pardonnez-moi ! Et vous m'excuserez si le texte est un peu bâclé vers la fin...il était tard quand j'ai écrit ça XD**

**Merci à poline44980 (de PI) pour l'idée du patin à glace et merci à Babs, comme toujours, pour l'idée du gui (malgré elle, sans aucun doute). **

**Il y a encore deux textes de "prévus" pour Paddy-chou-sale-clebs. Cependant, toute idée est bienvenue ! Un mot, une image, une phrase...n'importe quoi qui peut se révéler drôle ou original est à prendre (même les deux, de préférence) ! Mais n'oubliez pas : Sirius doit rester sous forme canine pour cela^^ J'envisage toute suggestion ! =)**

**Sorn**


	4. Vive la rentrée !

_Vive la rentrée !_

Disclaimer : Ni Padfoot ni les Maraudeurs ni Poudlard ni tout l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. L'invention de l'école est imputée à Charlemagne. En revanche, Paddy-chou-sale-clebs m'appartient bel et bien !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Profondément en lui, Padfoot avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas un chien bâtard comme l'avait toujours affirmé James.

Non, il était un Black, après tout. S'il se transformait en un chien qui tenait plus de l'ours niveau taille, et dont la race était inidentifiable, ce n'était pas sa faute. Son sang était pur, c'était certain, la génétique avait juste décidé qu'il serait exceptionnel sous forme animale aussi. La nature ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, et à grande personne, grande taille animale.

Ce qui avait fait ricaner James, bien entendu. Entre deux éclats de rire, Sirius avait plus ou moins compris que ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait.

Ce à quoi il avait répondu : « Non, c'est ta bêtise, Potter. »

Bien sûr, Potter n'avait rien compris, tout à son humour de bas étage qui le faisait encore rire à gorge déployée. Il riait aux larmes à ses propres feintes. Seigneur, et dire que c'était son meilleur ami.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Padfoot pensait avoir trouvé sa race.

Euh, la race de sa forme canine.

Bref, vous m'avez compris.

Quelle race, donc ? Et comment l'a-t-il découverte ? Haha, chaque chose en son temps, mesdames, messieurs, patience !

Tout avait commencé en ce beau jour de rentrée, le fabuleux 1er septembre, idolâtré, exécré par tous les étudiants de par le monde. Ou presque. Y'a toujours des marginaux accros au boulot hein.

Nos chers Maraudeurs comptaient fêter dignement cette dernière rentrée. 1977 serait l'année où Poudlard subirait le plus grand nombre de réparations et l'année qui exploserait le record de fous rires généraux.

Les Maraudeurs visaient fort et grand cette année. Les blagues n'allaient pas s'arrêter de si tôt, oh non...surtout pas quand Potter junior avait un accès total _et_ légal à tout le château dû à son statut de Préfet-en-Chef.

Ce qui était passé par la tête de Dumbledore pour nommer ce trublion à ce poste ? Seul Dumbledore le sait !

(Et peut-être Madame Soleil, aussi...et Sibylle Trelawney)

Enfin, revenons au 1er septembre. Comme on peut s'en douter, les premières années étaient tout paumés, tout perdus, tout émerveillés de la magnificence du château. Bien sûr, nous parlons là de ceux qui ne sont pas tombés de leurs barques et qui ont été dire coucou au peuple des êtres de l'eau.

Peut-être reviendraient-ils en parlant quelques mots de sirénien ?

Et Sirius Black, en éternel charrieur, ne manqua pas de se moquer gentiment des premières années.

« Nan mais tu les as vu, Prongs ? On dirait des pauvres brebis égarées, avec leurs yeux comme des soucoupes, tout serrés en troupeau qu'ils sont ! » fait Sirius, survolté qu'il est, le sourire maniaque atteignant presque ses oreilles.

Ne me demandez pas si avoir des yeux de la taille de soucoupes est une caractéristique des brebis chez Sirius Black. Des fois, il a du mal à faire la différence entre...beaucoup de choses.

« On a aussi été comme ça à une époque, Pads. » prend la peine de rétorquer Remus.

Inutilement, bien entendu.

« Oh, tu plaisantes Moony ! Siry avait l'air d'avoir un manche à balai dans... » avant de se voir réduit au silence par ledit Siry.

Un regard meurtrier et incendiaire en plus de la menace bien placée d'une baguette redoutable ont déjà fait des miracles de persuasion.

Sirius Black avait beau faire le con en quasi-permanence...il était loin de posséder un cerveau de piaf. Et James le savait trop bien pour risquer sa...son intégrité.

« Dis un mot de plus et tu peux dire adieu à ton équipe de Quidditch made in Potter et Evans. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire danser joyeusement la pomme d'Adam de James. Et de clouer vite et bien le bec de Potter junior.

Bah oui, on y tient à son rêve d'équipe internationale composée entièrement de mini-James et de mini-Lily ou on y tient pas.

Le sujet fâcheux clos, Sirius Black eut un sourire et reprit son air avenant habituel, tout en poursuivant comme si de rien n'était son discours sur les premières années.

C'était presque effrayant de voir Padfoot changer si vite d'humeur. Dans ces cas-là, il était bien plus _Black _que _Sirius_. Et cela rappelait cruellement aux autres Maraudeurs qu'en fin de compte, ils ne connaissaient pas totalement leur ami.

Malgré ce petit incident, la normalité de l'humeur enfantine de Sirius firent bientôt bailler aux corneilles James, Remus et Peter.

Quand Padfoot commençait ainsi, on pouvait présager du pire pour le reste de l'année. Sauf si, comme un soufflé raté, son enthousiasme retombait aussi sec une fois la première semaine de cours achevée.

L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit !

Et puis, d'un coup, Sirius se leva d'un bond dans leur wagon, en ayant vu passer ce qui devait être le quarante-septième première année depuis le début du voyage.

« J'ai une idée ! »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs jetèrent un regard à peine intéressé à leur camarade.

« Hey mais vous pourriez faire semblant d'être intéressés, quoi ! »

« Je lui dois quoi, à ton égo surdimensionné Paddy ? » rétorqua James, en haussant un sourcil.

« De un, il n'est pas surdimensionné, c'est simplement que tu m'es inférieur et que tu ne veux pas le reconnaître mais je peux comprendre que tu jalouses ma magnificence, Prongs, t'en fais pas, je t'en veux pas. De deux, tu me dois une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu suite au pari que tu as perdu. Amy a mis quinze minutes à me retrouver, pas dix. »

On omettra le fait que Sirius s'était caché durant cinq minutes dans le wagon d'à côté pour échapper à l'autre-blonde-hystérique-et-collante-qui-porte-trop-de-rose.

Au moment où James allait répliquer "triche !", Sirius reprit la parole.

« Écoute-moi d'abord Potter. J'ai eu une idée. »

Et l'air de conspirateur sur les traits de Black eût tôt fait de plonger le wagon spécialement réservé aux Maraudeurs dans l'humeur propice aux mauvais coups.

Et quand, à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express en gare, une marée de premières années perdus se déversa sur les quais, ils furent accueillis non seulement par ce qui était à leur yeux un géants – devons-nous encore vous présenter Rubeus Hagrid ? – mais aussi par un chien de taille monstrueuse.

Et croyez-moi, c'était pas Crockdur.

Un énorme chien noir, d'une race indéfinissable, se tenait un peu à l'écart et fixait ses yeux de braise sur le troupeau de premières années apeurés. De par sa taille et son air peu engageant, il allait de soi que les infortunés nouveaux avaient peur de ce chien-ours.

Certains allant même jusqu'à alléguer qu'il s'agissait d'un Sinistros et que leur voisin de gauche allait mourir dans peu de temps.

Pourquoi le voisin de gauche ? Bonne question. Les gauchers ont toujours eu une sale réputation, c'est dommage pour eux.

Bref, le topo c'est que le toutou, on l'aurait dit limite molosse des Enfers.

Ce qu'il faisait là ? Personne n'en savait rien. Même pas ce bougre d'Hagrid.

Au tonitruant « par ici les premières années ! », le troupeau se rassembla bien sagement autour de la lanterne qui éclairait la masse immense du demi-géant.

Mais bien sûr, il y a toujours des brebis égarées.

Et quand un malheureux nouveau fit mine de perdre son chemin – si on ne soupçonne pas qu'il allait lorgner du côté des dernières filles qui enfilaient leurs robes – le chien-ours se rendit d'un pas preste jusqu'à lui et aboya ce qui devait passer pour un commandement proche du « reviens ici, toi ! ».

Le pauvre garçon, effrayé, eût tôt fait de préférer sa vie à sa curiosité de pré-ado.

C'est qu'il était gros ce chien ! Il était persuadé que sa tête pourrait rentrer dans sa gueule.

Et il ne voulait pas vérifier si c'était bel et bien vrai.

Prompte comme une biche, la brebis rejoignit bien sagement le troupeau. Et pour les autres égarées, le chien-ours fit de même. De sorte qu'une petite dizaine de premières années laissés sans surveillance rentrèrent dans les rangs bien serrés auxquels ils n'auraient pas dû échapper.

Jappant de gauche et de droite, jusqu'à ce que les rangs aient la forme souhaitée, le chien suivit son troupeau attitré jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne sans encombres l'enceinte rassurante du château.

Enfin satisfait de son travail, le chien s'assit sur son arrière-train et tira la langue, aboya un coup pour signifier sa fierté du boulot bien fait.

« Maintenant que tu as fait ta petite démonstration, on peut rentrer au château, Paddy ? C'est pas qu'on se les gèle mais...ouais, un peu quand même. »

Un _waf!_ répondit à la remarque de Potter et sans demander son reste, Paddy s'en alla, trottinant tranquillement, vers le château.

« Tu crois qu'on peut essayer de monter dessus ? On rentrerait plus vite. » demanda James, un peu en catimini, à Remus.

Moony haussa un sourcil. « Essaie d'abord de le dresser, ensuite, tu essaieras la selle. Mais je doute que Pad apprécie, tu sais. Ou qu'il puisse supporter le poids de ta tête très longtemps. »

Et à Peter d'épiloguer sur l'hypothèse d'utiliser une aiguille pour percer l'égo de Potter. Hypothèse qui fut reçue très froidement par James.

Mais la dispute fut de courte durée...les Maraudeurs tenaient bien trop à voir les effets de leur nouvelle blague.

Et le résultat ne fut que plus somptueux que quand ils passèrent les lourdes portes du Grand Hall pour retrouver la vaste salle transformée en bergerie géante.

Dans le désordre des _béééééh_ lancés par les premières années transformés, Dumbledore essayait de réprimer un sourire tout en tentant de faire un discours à la hauteur de la loufoquerie des Maraudeurs.

La nouvelle blague fut saluée à tous égards. Et les nouveaux élèves apprirent à craindre Sirius Black comme la peste.

Car Padfoot avait trouvé sa nouvelle vocation : chien de berger.

* * *

_Atmosphère : 51Koodia, 15 septembre 2009_

_album Liberation Transmission – Lostprophets, 10 septembre 2010_

_album The Betrayed – Lostprophets, 12 septembre 2010_

**Après plus d'un an d'absence pour Paddy-chou, me revoici, et exprès pour la rentrée !**

**Cette idée de Padfoot chien de berger remonte au 15 septembre 2009 précisément, quand, alors que je changeais de fac, je me retrouvais entourée de premières années complètement perdus. Allez savoir comment m'est venue l'idée qu'ils avaient des airs de brebis égarées et que je me devais de les guider XD Enfin, l'idée a stagné dans mon PC pendant un an avant que je ne me décide à reprendre l'écriture. Un an d'inactivité...ça fait culpabiliser.**

**J'avais dit dans mon OS précédent qu'il y avait encore deux OS de prévus...force est de constater que j'ai oublié mes idées ! Donc s'il y a suite, je ne sais franchement pas quand elle peut venir ni de quoi elle traitera. C'est un recueil, après tout.**

**Le style est probablement moins travaillé et humoristique que dans mes OS précédents mais comme je n'écris plus vraiment...vous me pardonnerez cette grosse baisse de régime, hein ? Et puis il est tard, je viens de terminer et je me suis à peine relue, on incrimine la fatigue en plus ! Sans dire que le 15, c'est la rentrée pour moi...arf.  
**

**Les RARs pour demain, promis !**

**Sorn  
**


	5. Luposlipophobie

_Luposlipophobie_

Disclaimer : Ni Padfoot ni les Maraudeurs ni Poudlard ni tout l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. La luposlipophobie est l'oeuvre de Gary Larson. En revanche, Paddy-chou-sale-clebs m'appartient bel et bien !

* * *

La pleine lune éclaire d'une lueur blafarde le village de Pré-au-Lard et sa célébrissime Cabane Hurlante.

De nombreuses légendes couraient sur cette Cabane. Son ancien nom ? Nul ne le savait. Ses anciens habitants ? Niet. Ses propriétaires ? On soufflait tout bas que Albus Dumbledore l'avait achetée pour une bouchée de pain. Pour quoi faire ? Mystère ! On parle bien de Dumbledore, après tout.

Mais revenons à la lune.

Certains diraient qu'elle est trop pâle, que c'est comme une dame voilée aux petits pieds comme des colombes. D'autres diraient qu'elle est comme une femme morte cherchant vengeance.

D'autres, plus pragmatiques, diront que la lune ressemble simplement à la lune. (1)

C'est étrange comme on voue un culte à cet astre. Alors que ce n'est en réalité qu'un gros cailloux brillant qui se trouve être un satellite naturel de la Terre. Enfin. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire un cours d'astronomie.

Ni d'astrologie, au cas où vous pensiez que j'allais continuer sur les constellations, les planètes et tout le tralala. Allez plutôt demander des renseignements à la première diseuse de bonne aventures que vous trouverez.

(Envoyez MEDIUM au 4562. Un euro le SMS reçu et envoyé.)

La lune, donc. La lune et Pré-au-Lard. La lune et la Cabane Hurlante.

La pleine lune, ai-je précisé ?

Pourquoi insiste-je autant là-dessus ?

Peut-être simplement parce que les "fantômes" qui hantent la Cabane Hurlante ont l'air particulièrement motivés cette nuit.

(Pauvres habitants. Il faudrait songer à créer une association caritative pour leur fournir des boules Quiès.)

Faisons un petit saut dans la Cabane Hurlante, voulez-vous ? Comment ça, non ? Vous avez peur du grand méchant loup ? Bon, d'accord, on va se contenter de loucher à une fenêtre. Tss, c'est pas bien le voyeurisme.

Que pouvons-nous voir, donc ? Pas grand-chose, faut l'avouer. Nettoyons la fenêtre avec un mouchoir – ou votre manche, ça marche bien aussi. Ahh, d'un coup, c'est plus clair, n'est-ce pas ! Reprenons le fil de l'action.

Que pourriez-vous voir, donc ? Des fantômes sanguinaires traînant chaînes et boulet, tâchés de sang translucide ?

Nope, nope.

Simplement quatre animaux tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif.

Enfin, inoffensif...tout est relatif !

Dans le coin droit de la pièce nue – à l'exception faite de nombreuses toiles d'araignée qui pendouillent joyeusement aux plafonds –, on peut apercevoir un cerf couleur noisette – ainsi que le rat confortablement installé entre ses andouillers – regarder d'un air de spectateur de Quidditch l'étrange scène sous leurs yeux.

Vous pensiez avoir tout vu après le ping-pong canin, la nage du toutou synchronisée et le patinage artistique pour chiens ? Que nenni.

A présent, voici une toute nouvelle discipline, instaurée par – un toujours aussi brillant – Sirius Black : la course sur parquet fraîchement ciré !

Comment ça, ça casse rien ? Roh allez, même Paddy-chou a ses moments de panne d'inspi, hein...

Le but de la course ? Gagner, évidemment. Gagner quoi ? Bonne question.

Sirius avait découvert, un peu par hasard, le nom d'une phobie étrange. La _luposlipophie_. Qu'est-ce donc ?

La phobie d'être poursuivi par un loup sur un parquet de cuisine qui vient d'être ciré.

Ce à quoi Sirius avait rétorqué très brillamment : _« ça marche aussi pour les loups-garous ? » _

Et évidemment, il voulut tester dès la pleine lune suivante. Ce qui nous conduit à la situation présente.

Malheureusement, si le loup-garou mâle britannique poudlardien semblait aimer le ping-pong, il ne paraissait apprécier que très très moyennement l'idée de Padfoot.

Avoir ciré magiquement le parquet ne devait pas être de son goût. Peu habitué au patin à glace, à contrario de son ami canidé, Moony ne parvenait guère à courir bien longtemps sans glisser et s'étaler, pattes écartées et museau cloué au sol, tout sauf harmonieusement.

L'idée qu'il ressemblait aux peaux d'animaux sauvages utilisées en tapis dans les salons de gens huppés n'aidant probablement pas à lui faire aimer sa position.

Surtout quand Padfoot semblait beaucoup aimer se vautrer sur son Moony-tapis une fois à terre.

Avec un aboiement moqueur, Padfoot se relevait toujours à temps pour échapper aux crocs de son compagnon loup-garou. Si on l'on peut qualifier un aboiement de rire, sans nul doute pourrait-on affirmer que Paddy se foutait royalement de la gueule de son homologue canin, et assez souvent.

Jappant donc derrière son traître d'ami, Moony essayait de le mordre pour _lui montrer qui est le maître ici! _mais ne parvenait dans le meilleur des cas qu'à se cogner le museau contre son arrière-train.

La vie est injuste, me direz-vous ? Pas tellement.

Car, aux petites heures _avant_ l'aurore, Moony sembla trouver enfin la technique de la course sur parquet ciré.

Et avec un rictus qui avait tout pour faire frémir même le plus vaillant des sorciers, Moony se lança à la charge de Padfoot.

Depuis...on peut vraiment dire que Paddy est luposlipophobe.

A charge de revanche ?

* * *

_Atmosphère : Hymn For The Dead – Anti-Flag, 17 novembre 2010_

(1) Référence à _Salomé_, une pièce d'Oscar Wilde que j'ai lue – en version anglaise donc si j'ai fait des "erreurs" par rapport à la version française, c'est normal – il y a quelques jours.

**Une idée loufoque, comme il m'en vient toujours pour un bête truc.  
Voyez-vous, une amie m'a filé, il y a une ou deux heures à peine la définition de **_**anatidaephobie**_**. Qu'est-ce donc ? La « peur d'être observé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, par un canard ». Autant dire que, pour la fan de Good Omens (**_**De bons présages**_**, en français) que je suis...ça tombait bien ! Par curiosité, j'ai googlé cette phobie et suis tombée sur son inventeur (Gary Larson) qui a aussi inventé, à mon plus grand bonheur, la luposlipophobie. Entre écrire un OS déliré pour **_**Paddy-chou-sale-clebs**_** et le chapitre 4 de **_**Tentation **_**(ma fic sur Good Omens, plus ou moins dans le même humour que Paddy-chou)..****.le choix fut relativement vite fait.**

**Me voici donc, à 23h en train de vous livrer, sans relecture et d'un pur premier-jet **_**Luposlipophobie **_**! En espérant que cet OS vous aura plu =)**

**PS : je précise que, comme toujours, ce recueil est un **_**délire**_** et ne cherche en aucun cas à être sérieux, génial ou élégant. Mon but est de vous amuser, voire de vous faire rire, rien de plus ;)**

**Sorn**


	6. Le chien du Père Noël

_Le chien du Père Noël_

Disclaimer : Ni Padfoot ni les Maraudeurs ni Poudlard ni tout l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. En revanche, Paddy-chou-sale-clebs ainsi que la Secte Canis Major m'appartiennent bel et bien !

* * *

Il est bien connu que Sirius Black, troisième du nom est imbu de sa personne. Il est aussi bien connu que le monde tourne autour de lui – du moins, le monde de Poudlard. Il est également bien connu que Sirius Black, troisième du nom, est le meilleur élève de sa promo (même s'il ne fait strictement rien), le tombeur de ces dames (même s'il semble parfois ne pas le remarquer), la terreur de tous les professeurs ainsi que le fils qu'Argus Rusard aurait tant rêvé avoir pour lui montrer son affection en l'accrochant tête en bas dans les donjons.

Sirius Black, troisième du nom, a un ego monstrueux. Tout le monde sait ça. Et ses amis, malheureusement, plus que les autres.

Alors, quand Sirius Black troisiè...oh et puis merde, vous avez compris, bref, quand ce mec-là décide de faire un trip un soir particulièrement où le ciel est particulièrement clair et...où il fait vraiment froid, ce n'est pas pour un dîner romantique au clair de lune – de toute façon, il est occupé à autre chose, à ce moment-là, nommément, empêcher un de ses meilleurs amis de s'auto-mutiler trop méchamment – avec sa copine du moment, non, ce n'est pas non plus pour admirer le ciel, non, ni pour se rafraîchir les poumons (parce qu'avoir l'impression d'avoir des cristaux de glace dans les poumons à chaque inspiration, croyez-moi, ça rafraîchit) mais tout simplement pour admirer son étoile.

Ai-je déjà dit que Sirius Black était particulièrement...égocentrique ?

Alors, quand en plein mois de décembre, quand vous songez simplement à rester chez vous tranquillement dans votre sofa, près du feu (ou du radiateur, ça marche aussi pour les Moldus), avec une couverture bien chaude qui vous emmaillote comme l'enfant Jésus, un chocolat chaud à la main et un livre dans l'autre...et bien, Padfoot, lui, décide que le ciel nocturne a plus d'intérêt qu'une énième version du _Conte de Noël_ de Dickens (de toute façon, Dickens n'y connaissait de toute évidence rien aux fantômes).

Alors, quand les pauvres Maraudeurs se font tirer du lit à deux heures du matin par un Sirius surexcité, il n'y a vraiment aucune question à se poser.

Adieu bouillotte, couverture en polar et thermo de thé chaud, et en plus, oubliées les baguettes, les Maraudeurs sont condamnés à mourir de froid. James se demande souvent si on ne le retrouvera pas, le matin du 25 décembre, enterré dans un glaçon.

C'est, claquant des dents et commençant déjà – au bout d'à peine cinq minutes – à ressembler à des bonhommes de neige avec leurs sourcils givrés, que les Maraudeurs doivent faire face à la nouvelle lubie de Sirius : admirer son étoile.

Peut-être faudrait-il préciser au lecteur deux ou trois petits détails. Tout d'abord, la famille Black est connue pour nommer ses rejetons du nom d'une étoile ou d'une constellation. A quelques exceptions près. Notamment Phinéas Nigellus, malheureux directeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard ou Narcissa, exception très blonde dans une famille où le noir semble être la couleur par défaut. **(1)** A croire qu'on est aussi très vaniteux chez les Black.

Bref, il est donc très normal de retrouver des Cassiopeia (constellation), Sirius (étoile), Regulus (étoile), Arcturus (étoile) ou Cygnus (constellation) dans l'arbre généalogique. S'étonnera-t-on que les Black ont une prédisposition innée (quel joli pléonasme) pour l'astronomie ? Ils n'ont qu'à retenir leur arbre généalogique et le tour est joué, si ce n'est pas merveilleux !

Une chose que Sirius Black, troisième du nom, ne vous révélera probablement jamais, c'est que, jusqu'à l'âge candide de dix ans, il était persuadé que les étoiles étaient nommées d'après les illustres membres de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, car après tout, sa famille était très puissante, royale même ! A sa naissance, sa mère avait choisi l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel et l'avait nommée Sirius, en son honneur. Sirius avait toujours aimé son étoile. Certains enfants reçoivent des bracelets, des serviettes ou des tasses avec leur nom inscrit dessus (ça a l'air particulièrement populaire chez les Moldus). D'autres, plus chanceux, ont même droit à un livre où ils sont expressément nommés. **(2)** Mais Sirius avait eu droit à une étoile. Qui d'autre pouvait se vanter de ça, hein ?

Bon, évidemment, le petit paquet hurlant avec un faux-air de Winston Churchill constipé (une touffe de cheveux bien noirs en plus) qui devait devenir son tout aussi hurlant et constipé petit frère, reçut à son tour une étoile. Sirius en voulut toute sa vie à sa mère pour avoir donné une étoile à un être si moche à la naissance.

Lors de son troisième cours d'astronomie, quand le professeur les interrogea sur la signification de l'étoile Sirius, Sirius répondit tout bonnement : « Mais elle est nommée d'après moi, professeur ! »

Et au professeur de croire, innocemment, à une blague jouée par le jeune garçon. Malgré son expérience avec plusieurs Black (notamment une certaine Bellatrix), aucun ne lui avait encore donné de telle réponse. Et quand le professeur répondit que son nom venait du grec Σείριος, (transcrit en latin Sirius) qui voulait dire ardent, Sirius Black, troisième du nom, rétorqua avec hardiesse : « Non, non, non, vous avez tout faux. C'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas ma mère, ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Sirius s'entêta longtemps à maintenir sa version des faits. Jusqu'à ce qu'un devoir d'astronomie lui soit rendu avec un T tracé en rouge. Jamais auparavant Sirius Black n'avait été traité de troll dans sa vie.

Toutes les justifications étymologiques de Sirius (_« Arcturus fut nommée en l'honneur de mon arrière-grand-oncle, Arcturus Black, né en 1884, mort en 1959, marié à Lysandra Yaxley »_, _« Bellatrix reçut son appellation en 1951, suite à la naissance de ma cousine, Bellatrix Black, étudiante à Serpentard de 1962 à 1969 »_) furent barrées de plusieurs traits rouges (qu'on sentait de plus en plus exaspérés vers la fin, au fur et à mesure que les traits s'épaississaient jusqu'à ne plus laisser une trace d'encre originelle), avec la mention, dans la marge _« Révisez votre grec et votre latin et écoutez les cours d'astronomie ! »_.

Sirius prit très mal cette insulte à l'illustruosité de sa famille.

S'ensuivit une très longue et très plaintive lettre adressée à sa mère, presque digne d'un pamphlet. Le génie des Black n'était pas reconnu, que faire ?

Une lettre arriva le lendemain, avec des caractères qui semblaient presque crier de la même voix aiguë que sa mère _« Mais où as-tu donc eu cette sotte idée ?! »_

Et Sirius Black, troisième du nom, perdit ses illusions au tendre âge de onze ans.

Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il cessa de croire, intrinsèquement, que l'étoile Sirius lui appartenait !

Si Sirius Black devait se déclarer d'une religion, il répondrait qu'il était anglican, en bon anglais qu'il était – après tout, Henri VIII ne pouvait pas être un mauvais type, il avait bien créé une religion et remplacé le pape juste pour divorcer et épouser sa première nouvelle (parmi les quatre qui la suivront) épouse. Mais si vous creusiez un peu, vous vous rendriez compte que Sirius était un peu païen sur les bords. Oh non, il n'admirait pas les dieux grecs (bien qu'il ait toujours eu une certaine fascination pour Apollon, allez savoir pourquoi), pas plus qu'il ne vénérait les dieux celtes à cornes de cerf (c'était plutôt pour James, ça), non, il était plutôt du genre à admirer des éléments plus physiques, dirons-nous. Pas la terre, les arbres, et tout ça, il laissait ça aux Amérindiens. Non, lui, préférait lever la tête au ciel et secrètement rendre un culte son étoile.

Quand je vous dis que Sirius Black est égocentrique.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un malheureux hiver, veille de Noël, qui plus est, Sirius Black ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'aller prier son dieu personnel plutôt qu'un gosse né dans une étable quelques 1977 années plus tôt (ou 1981 ans plus tôt, si vous acceptiez le fait que Jésus Christ était né...et bien, en -4 avant lui-même).

Et d'entraîner ses amis, accessoirement. Car Sirius Black avait bien l'intention de les initier aujourd'hui à son culte secret et d'inaugurer sa secte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en trouver le nom.

Tournant vers ses fidèles Maraudeurs (Sirius avait décidé que dans sa secte, ses fidèles garderaient le nom Maraudeurs, commandement premier du gourou Black) un sourire beaucoup trop brillant et joyeux pour un soir d'hiver à deux heures du matin au sommet de la tour d'astronomie _sans sort de chauffage_, Sirius ne reçut qu'un accueil polaire en retour. Peut-être était-ce dû à la température. Mais quelque chose dans le regard noir de son cervidé de meilleur ami lui disait que c'était plus qu'une histoire de thermomètre.

« Pourquoi tu nous as amené ici _au beau milieu de la putain de nuit_, Pad ? »

L'air et la voix auraient pu être menaçants. Si Prongs n'avait pas claqué des dents comme un vieillard, emmitouflé dans un pyjama décoré de petits vifs d'or.

« Pour regarder le ciel, bien entendu ! Sinistra a dit que ce soir, c'était la nuit la plus dégagée de toute l'année. Et puis, on voit mieux Sirius en hiver. »

Peter geignit. « Et tu m'as fait quitter ma couverture chauffante pour ça ? »

Sirius considérait son étoile beaucoup plus importante qu'une couverture chauffante, merci bien. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il supportait très bien le froid. Après tout, il faisait de la nage synchronisée dans le lac de Poudlard et faisait du patin à glace juste équipé de fourrure.

Sirius allait dire tout haut sa pensée, quand Moony prit la parole. « Sirius, tu dors peut-être en caleçon et sans couvertures en plein mois de décembre mais nous ressentons le froid comme des gens normaux. Alors, tu peux nous laisser retourner dans nos lits, s'il te plaît ? »

Sirius était atterré. Ils ne comprenaient donc rien à la beauté d'un ciel pur et étoilé ? Ne s'émerveillaient-ils pas devant les milliers de petits points scintillants qui parsemaient la voûte céleste ? Sirius se sentait l'âme d'un poète devant une telle étendue d'un noir d'encre. Peut-être devrait-il écrire le livre sacré de sa secte en alexandrins.

« Moony, mon Moony. Toi, entre nous tous devrait comprendre la beauté de... » Un regard noir de la part dudit Moony lui fit clouer le bec. « Hm, d'accord. Mais les étoiles ? C'est joli les étoiles, non ? »

Ne recevant qu'un silence encore plus glacial que le vent, Sirius se mit donc à faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : parler.

« Vous saviez que Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel ? »

« Comme tout élève qui a réussi son examen d'astronomie en première année, Padfoot. » rétorqua Remus d'un ton acide.

Note pour plus tard : un loup-garou congelé est un loup-garou de mauvaise humeur.

« Et vous savez que le mot canicule vient de... »

« Oui, Sirius. »

« Qu'on l'appelle aussi l'étoile du ch... »

« _Oui_, Sirius ! »

« Et que Sirius fait deux fois... »

« Oui, Sirius, _on sait _! »

Padfoot bouda.

Il avait tu volontairement le fait que c'était aussi le nom du chien d'Orion. Il n'avait pas envie d'être traité de chien-chien à son maître, merci bien. De toute façon, avec ses je-sais-tout d'amis, ils l'auraient probablement coupé au bout de trois mots.

Sirius se creusa la tête. Il avait étudié tout ce qui était possible à savoir sur son alter-ego céleste. Il allait bien trouver au moins un sujet sur lequel coincer ses amis !

« Et vous saviez qu'en Égypte... »

« Oui. »

Sirius s'indigna. « On ne l'a pas vu en cours, ça ! »

Peter essaya de hausser les épaules. "Essaya" seulement, parce que ses membres étaient incapables de bouger. C'était miracle que ses yeux et sa langue puissent encore servir.

« J'aime bien les hiéroglyphes, et j'ai vu celui réservé à Sirius et l'histoire qui va avec. »

C'était bien la veine de Sirius, tiens.

Il leva les bras au ciel, en une prière silencieuse à son étoile. Comment être gourou si ses Maraudeurs en connaissaient plus sur sa religion que lui-même ? Les disciples remplaceraient-ils le maître alors que l'enseignement avait à peine commencé ? Ô cruel destin, ô tragique désespoir !

Alors, il essaya de tout.

« En arabe, Sirius veut dire le _leader_. » Regards inimpressionnés. « C'est le chasseur, en sanskrit ! » Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas sa meilleure idée. « C'est la torche de Loki, chez les Scandinaves ! » Sirius aimait bien Loki. Il trouvait que c'était un dieu qui avait de la classe, comme méchant. S'il avait été un peu moins mauvais, on aurait pu songer à en faire un Maraudeur.

Toujours aucune réaction. Il commençait à croire que ses premiers fidèles étaient morts. Gelés. Quel triste sort.

Et tout d'un coup, illumination.

Et je le pensais de façon très littérale. Pas comme un coup de génie. Non, plutôt comme un rayon de lumière qui traverse soudain le ciel quoi.

Si on plissait les yeux, on aurait presque pu imaginer une bande de rennes qui tiraient un traîneau. Ça ou une bande de gamins en bicyclettes volantes. A une pareille distance, difficile de faire la différence.

Il y avait une lumière rouge à l'avant du cortège. Comme une minuscule balle de ping-pong. Le côté canin de Padfoot, pas très enfoui, eut soudain envie de voler rejoindre cette balle de ping-pong.

Remus semblait avoir eu la même idée.

« Ça doit être Rudolphe. »

Ou pas. C'était qui Rudolphe ?

Devant l'air perplexe du gourou Black et de James le Magnifique, le loup-garou expliqua, avec toute la patience d'un condamné à mort frigorifié : « Le neuvième renne du Père Noël. »

Et à Padfoot d'être un peu plus perdu.

« Le Père Noël ? Des rennes ? »

Remus aurait bien levé les bras au ciel s'il avait pu. Faute de quoi, il appela (enfin, marmonna, plutôt) Peter à l'aide. Il faut bien se soutenir entre sangs-mêlés.

« Le 25 décembre, les Moldus pensent qu'un bonhomme à barbe blanche et vêtements rouges passe dans les maisons pour donner des cadeaux aux enfants sages. Il passe par la cheminée, dépose ses cadeaux au pied d'un sapin décoré et fait le tour du monde en une nuit dans un traîneau tiré par des rennes volants. » expliqua gracieusement Peter.

James fronça légèrement les sourcils. Une mini-stalactite craqua et rejoignit le sol.

« Comment il a fait pour enchanter ses rennes ? Et comment il pourrait faire le tour du monde en une nuit ? Même le Nimbus 1001 n'est pas assez rapide pour ça et il faudrait qu'il ait des centaines de portoloins sur lui. »

Peter n'essayait même plus de hausser les épaules. « Les Moldus disent que c'est la magie de Noël. »

Bruit dédaigneux de la part de James, accompagné d'un marmonnement qui ressemblait à _« même avec leur éklécticité, je suis sûr qu'ils y arrivent pas »._

Un long silence. Les trois Maraudeurs gelés tournèrent leurs regards vers Padfoot, qui fixait le ciel avec un air de profonde réflexion.

« Vous croyez qu'il accepterait que je monte dans son traîneau ? »

Moony répliqua obligeamment « Tu n'es pas un enfant sage, Padfoot. ».

Il marquait un point.

Sirius avait l'air si inconsolable devant cette constatation (_« Moi aussi je veux recevoir un cadeau ! Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit à un cadeau ? »_) que Remus se sentit obligé de rajouter, sur un ton mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux :

« Remarque, tu pourrais toujours te reconvertir en chien de traîneau. »

Le cerveau de canidé de Padfoot n'est pas fait pour traiter les sous-entendus et l'humour. Aussi, il prit la déclaration à la lettre – au grand dam des Maraudeurs.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-il, en tournant un regard plein d'espoir vers Remus. Pour un peu, celui-ci se serait demandé si le cerveau de Sirius Black n'était pas définitivement congelé, excuse valable pour sortir une ânerie pareille.

« Certains Moldus aiment utiliser des chiens pour tirer leurs traîneaux. Ils en font même des courses. » renchérit Peter, commençant à suivre une logique diabolique que seul un esprit tordu peut réellement comprendre.

Esprit tordu que semblait posséder James. Son sourire semblait presque crier _« mwahahaha, je la tiens ma vengeance ! »_.

« Imagine Padfoot ! Tu serais le chien de traîneau personnel de Pépé Noël ! »

(Pardonnons à James d'écorcher le nom du Père Noël. Il n'a pas pris l'option "Études des Moldus".)

Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent de plein d'étoiles. « Tu peux imaginer comme ma mère le prendrait mal ? Et tous les tours que je pourrais jouer aux enfants dans le monde entier ? »

Bon, évidemment, il fallait que l'esprit de farceur ressorte à ce moment-là. Oh, pas grave, James ferait avec.

« Tu pourrais faire rayonner la Secte Canis Major dans le monde entier en faisant de Padfoot l'ambassadeur de la délégation de Pépé Noël. Tous les enfants que tu pourrais convertir à ton culte, hein, t'imagines ? »

Sirius Black, troisième du nom, était perdu dans ses rêves de grandeur. Il s'imaginait déjà, le poil magnifiquement lustré, le poitrail gonflé de fierté, apporter dans sa gueule les cadeaux étiquetés "Canis Major" à des millions de petits Moldus. Il n'y aurait pas moyen plus rapide pour propager son culte ! Et puis les gosses, en grandissant, entraîneraient à leur tour leurs propres enfants à vénérer Padfoot, le chien du Père Noël. Oublié alors Rudolphe et les autres rennes ! Il éclipserait même jusqu'au Père Noël, et Noël deviendrait le Jour de Sirius.

Obnubilé par ses grands projets et soutenu par ses fidèles Maraudeurs, le gourou Black s'empressa de les décongeler. A eux quatre, ils allaient former un plan pour que la Secte Canis Major resplendisse de mille éclats. Sirius allait même garder James, pour la forme, et lui mettrait une balle de ping-pong rouge sur le nez – il remplacerait Rudolphe. Wormtail pourrait devenir sa mascotte secondaire. Et Remus...Remus s'occuperait de la rédaction des brochures qui accompagneraient les cadeaux. Le plan était parfait, absolument génial.

Tellement génial que quand ses fidèles Maraudeurs le pressèrent de se transformer pour qu'il puisse rattraper le Père Noël en volant, il s'empressa de le faire.

Sirius Black, troisième du nom, suivit les traces de Laïka et fut le premier animagus envoyé dans l'espace.

* * *

**(1) **Peut-être Eddard Stark trouverait-il quelque chose à reprocher à Mme Rosier. Un jumeau blond, par exemple.

**(2) **Anathème Bidule, descendante professionnelle d'Agnès Barge, est ainsi donc apparue dans Le Livre, c'est à dire, les Belles et Bonnes Prophéties d'Agnès Barge. Le seul livre de prophéties si rigoureusement exact qu'il fut, au Moyen Âge, le premier ouvrage soldé en Angleterre. **(3)**

**(3) **L'auteure s'excuse pour ces impromptues références au _Trône de Fer_ à la note 1 et à _De bons présages_ à la note 2 ainsi que du style enrichi en notes de bas de page tiré tout droit de l'ouvrage dont est inspiré la note 2. Promis, elle essaiera de contrôler les interférences westerosi, démoniaques et angéliques d'apparaître dans cet OS typiquement hachepéien. **(4) **

**(4) **L'auteure s'excuse à nouveau pour le regrettable écorchage phonétique donné au très illustre Harry Potter.

**Bonne année tout le monde !**

**Paddy-chou vous a manqué ? A moi aussi. L'idée m'est venue le soir du 31 décembre 2011 quand j'étais à Pékin, loin de chez moi et sans pouvoir fêter la nouvelle année car j'étais obligée d'étudier (période d'examens entre Noël et l'Épiphanie oblige...). Ce qui m'a inspirée ce jour-là ? Probablement l'hiver pékinois (qu'on nous disait exceptionnellement doux cette année...si on considère -12°C comme doux), un ciel miraculeusement dégagé (on avait eu droit à une éclipse lunaire vingt jours auparavant) et la nostalgie du pays. Bon, force est de constater que j'ai perdu l'idée originale en un an, donc j'ai beaucoup brodé et écrit du gros n'importe quoi (mais comme je me tue à le répéter, ce recueil n'est en rien sérieux). Désolé si ça ne fait même pas rire, hm.**

**Une envie de publier quelque chose qui ne soit pas totalement dark/déprimant, ajoutée à une mauvaise influence due à tous les films de Noël/rediffusions de vieux films qui passent à la télé m'ont poussé à enfin terminer cet OS. Ça et le fait que je suis en panne totale d'inspiration (et d'envie) pour le moment. Bref, je suis vivante, mais j'ai la **_**flemme**_** (et plus beaucoup de talent).**

**Sorn**

**PS : Anecdote amusante...Sirius, en chinois, est traduit "loup céleste".**

**PS2 : Oh, je précise, toutes mes infos viennent de Wikipédia. Oui, j'ai eu la flemme d'aller regarder des sites d'astronomie. Donc, s'il y a des erreurs, je m'excuse !**


End file.
